Hair accessories are worn for decorative purposes, the accessories both inherently decorative and functional, arranging and keeping hair tresses in a position for a particular hair style or producing a more tidy appearance.
Hair accessories are also worn for comfort, pulling hair away from the face and neck, keeping a wearer cooler by exposing skin for evaporation.
Hair accessories come in many forms. Among the most common are clips, sometimes referred to as butterfly clips. Butterfly clips come in several styles, the clip portion having comblike teeth, plain clamps or a combination of both. Butterfly clips come in simple utilitarian styles as well as highly decorated bling pieces.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.